This invention relates generally to a timepiece which may easily be converted to a bracelet. More particularly, the invention relates to a fashionable wristwatch which is easily reversible to permit converting it to a bracelet which is strictly for adornment.
Wristwatches have long been designed as jewelry items for adornment of the wrist as well as for their functional timekeeping capability. However, there may be times when adornment is the paramount consideration and it is desired to exhibit a decorative design, precious stones or the like, rather than the face of a timepiece.
Reversible wristwatches are known in the prior art. One such reversible wristwatch is disclosed in Swiss Pat. No. 138929 - Schierwater published June 2, 1930 in which a watch case is rotatable about two diametrically opposed pins by means of a strap attachment connected to a collar. This permits protection of the crystal while engaged in sports. However, since the strap attachment conforms to the curvature of the watch, either a spring or an expansion band is provided to give necessary slack to rotate the watch. The patent refers to a caseback which may be ornamental, fitted with a medallion, or having a coat of enamel carrying a decorative motif on the surface of the caseback.
Another such reversible wristwatch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,561, issued Jan. 15, 1985 Bouchet, in which the watch case is rotatably mounted its 6 o'clock--noon axis on two bars perpendicular to the axis, each of the bars being attached to respective opposite ends of a watch strap. Although this wristwatch is primarily intended for two movements and/or two opposed dials each viewable through crystals on opposite sides of the bezel, it suggests that the case might contain only one movement which would be visible from one side of the case only, the other side or bottom of the case being provided with precious or semi-precious stones.
Still another reversible watch with a decorative back such as an engraved monogram, but with attachment suitable for a leather strap, is shown in French patent application 79 02771 filed Feb. 2, 1979 and published as No. 1 447 692 on Aug. 29, 1980.
The foregoing patents are intended for straps or bands and are not easily adapted to a ladies' wristwatch having a bracelet with articulated chain elements.
It would be desirable to have a very simple construction for reversing the bezel which is adaptable to a articulated chain and clasp attachment, thereby enhancing its suitability as an article of jewelry.
It would also be desirable to provide a reversible wristwatch using a bezel which is adapted for a conventional case back and having a simple construction for substituting a decorative caseback.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a combination wristwatch and bracelet with a simple attachment for rotatably mounting and reversing the wristwatch case.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved case back for holding a decorative insert for such a wristwatch.
Still another object is to provide an improved rotatable bezel suitable for attachment to articulated chain elements of a bracelet.